Secrets She Hides
by The Dancing Tree
Summary: The first time he met her she was a thief, the second a slave. The third time he met her she was a ally, and then a rival. What if Natsu and Lucy met another way. What secrets is Lucy hiding.,will the two ever get along. first story just try out writing on Fanfiction. Please be honest with the reviews
1. The story begins

Secrets She Hides Chapter 1: The story begins

Summery

The first time he met her she was a thief, the second a slave. The third time he met her she was a ally, and then a rival. What if Natsu and Lucy met another way. What secrets is Lucy hiding.,will the two ever get along.

first story just try out writing on Fanfiction. Please be honest with the reviews.

I don't own Fairy Tail it belong to the amazing Hiro Mashimina

hope you enjoy

-the dancing tree

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It" was a normal, boring day at fairy tail. People drink, talked, fought, it was just like any day. Even the whining, eleven year old Natsu, that was bored out of his mind because he wasn't allowed to go on a mission, after he went looking for Igneel and disappeared for a week. It was the magic council that found him and brought him back. As punishment for disappearing he is stuck at the guild where he is now.

"Gray! fight me!" Shouting across the guild, Natsu raised from his seat determination clear in his eyes and fire surrounding his fist.

"Bring it on flame-brain!" Gary shouted with equal determination standing up from across the guild. Smacking their foreheads together ready for a fight, a voice boomed around the guild. Stopping the boys in their tracks.

"Is that fight I hear?!" Throwing their arms around each other's shoulders the boys turned around to see Erza staring at them.

"No!?" Both boys replied together, fear laced in through their voices. Nodding in agreement Ezra returned to her seat and strawberry cake. Both boys let go of each other disgust written all over their faces and went to opposite sides of the guild. Sitting down on a bench with an annoyed huff, Natsu laid his head on the table. Sulking about how he was nothing to do. Seeing that the fight was over and that he has finished his fish that Lisanna had given him, Happy floated down to sit down on the table right next to Natsu's head. Looking at his adoptive father, Happy looked at him not knowing what's wrong.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu turned to him and saw the worried looks Happy was giving him.

"I'm okay Happy, just bored. There's nothing to do I can't fight Gray or go on missions. Ezra won't fight me because she's to happy eating her strawberry cake, I can't drink myself silly like the other guild members, Lisanna went shopping with Mira-Jane and Elfmen leaving me alone. There just nothing to do." Natsu exclaimed, dropping his head back onto the table with a thud.

" If you want some thing to do, I can read your fortune."

Turning his head Natsu stares at Cana who is sitting on the once empty seat across from him. Her cards laid in front of her as she looked at him waiting for an answer. Sitting up straight Natsu moved closer to the table to get a better look at the cards.

"Cool can you tell me where Igneel is?" Excitement filed Natsu with the chance of finding Igneel.

"No" Cana replied not even looking at Natsu but instead her cards. A frown came to Natsu's face as he watched Cana shuffle her cards in a deck keeping them in her left hand while her right laid flat on the table.

"Put your hand onto of the deck but not touching it"

Doing as he was told Natsu placed his hand floating atop of the deck, with his movement Cana placed her right hand atop of his. The cards started to glow in a faint blue light that disappeared after a couple of seconds. Removing her hand, Natsu pulled his own back as curiosity overcomes him. Taking off the top three cards, Cana laid them side by side before placing the deck back down. Turning the first card over it showed and man with the infinity sign above his head. Confused, Natsu stared at it expecting the picture to give him the answers. Looking up at Cana, she sighed and began to explain.

"this is The Magician, he represents the number one he can mean that something new can happen such as a new experience or event". Nodding slowly at Cana's explanation trying to understand. Seeing that he wasn't completely lost Cana flipped over the next card which had a man hanging upside down.

"The Hanging Man, he represents gaining knowledge. So meaning you will learn or discover something new. Do you understand?" See the beyond lost expression on his face Cana was starting to wonder why she even offered to help him.

"yeah, a little." Nodding his head slowly to see if that will help him understand. Turning over the last card to see a big wheel, that made him feel sick just thinking about transportation.

"And finally the wheel of fortune, in other words it means your end fate hasn't been decided yet as the chooses you make will make your fate." Staring at the cards, Natsu scratched his head the same as monkey would.

"So I'm not going to find Igneel" Natsu replied uncertainty in his voice.

Groaning Cana let her head fall on the table in a defeated thud, in the same matter Natsu did . Letting out a small "I give up" along the way.

"I don't understand what kind of event is bigger than finding Igneel?" His is face twisted from confusion to a look of anger. "I don't care what happens I will find Igneel and nothing will stop me."

BOOM!

The loud noise of the guild doors being kicked open brought everyone's attentions to a panting girl wearing a long black cloak. She was short and her face was hidden behind a layer of shadows. Everyone stared in shock, as in between pants she started to talk.

"Is...is there a...back door to this place?" Raising her head as she seemed to catch her breath. Snapping out of their shock the guild members pointed to the back of the guild still confused about what was happing.

"Thanks" being able to catch her breath she toke a step forward ready to leave, before a choir of voices from behind her stopped her in her wake.

"Hey! you! stop! Get back here!" The group of people that seemed to be chasing the girl ran through the gateway to fairy tail. stoping to catch their breath, the large group of people shot glares at the mystery girl.

Annoyed from all the shouting, master Makarov emerged from his office to find something he less expected. Raising from their chairs to get a better look the guild members were shocked to see what appeared to be five whole guilds who appeared angry at a young girl.

"Now what is going on here, Natsu what did you do?" gramps shouted clearly annoyed.

"What I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is there a small army standing on our front lawn?"

"I don't know ask her?" Turning towards the girl hidden behind the cloak, as if he just noticed her.

"Makarvo, hand over the girl and I promise she won't be punished too harshly" turning to Sabertooth's master, Makarvo couldn't help but think of the horrible thing this girl had done to piss off four of the top guilds in Fiore, does she have a death wish?

"Why? What has she done? If it's a serious crime I'm sure the magic council can handle it."

"This is no time for the magic council Makarvo, we can take care of our own matters and I'm pretty sure the council doesn't care about little thief" Master Bob replied in his, oh, so creepy manner.

With this new information, Natsu turned to look at this 'mystery girl'. Who is she? I mean she doesn't look strong, besides she's just a girl how could she steal from four guilds?' in deep thought about this girl, he noticed that she had to be about his age, as she isn't that tall.

Growing bored with the conversation she has heard four times today she decided she'll have a look around. The guild was nice, it had a warm friendly aura to it, almost like everyone here was family. Liking that feeling, she looked up at the name of the guild 'Fairy Tail', what a weird names he thought. Staring at the name she noticed the big, red insignia above the sign. 'Hmmm, another one for the collect?'

Still in trance with the mystery girl Natsu was brought back to reality when master let out a loud, heart full laugh.

"Wait, let me get this straight, this girl stole all of your liquor and guild insignias right in front of your eyes and you didn't stop her?" Still laughing, Makavro found it hard to believe. This little girl did all this in- Wait where did she go

Looking above the guild doors where the guild insignia sits. Makarvo was given a shocking discovery. It. Was. Gone.

"Noooooooooo!" Falling to his knees, Makarvo started muttering about how much that cost and how much a new one will be. The whole guild froze only seeing him like this after they get a large bill from the magic council.

A whistle sounded behind the guilds causing them all to turn to see the cloaked girl standing there with a smile on her lips.

"You've all been an amazing audience but know is time to disappear, thank you and I hope we can do this again some time." Bowing she raised and turning on her heel, she started walking down the path whistling a happy tune.

Well, she didn't before they all figured out what happened, which resulted in all the guild masters screaming "GET HER!" Before she had to run, again.

Sprinting down the streets of Magnolia with the most powerful guilds hot on your heels is not how she planned her afternoon, but she wasn't complaining there's no fun without a chase.

"Hey flame-brain"

"What ice-princess?"

"I bet I catch her first"

"what? Is that a challenge cause prepare to lose"

Running at full speed, Gray and Natsu ran to the front of the group. Running past Erza, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue the challenge burning bright in all of them they were not going to lose to them.

Looking behind herself at the crazy guilds that chased her she didn't expect to see six demons chasing her. Letting out a screech she ran down a side ally, causing everyone to slide past not able to stop.

Thinking that she lost them, she came to a cross section in the middle of town where she was tackled to the ground by a boy with pink hair.

"Ha, take that Gray I win, who's the better person nowwww" Natsu's taunt started to drown out as he stared into the warm brown eyes that belonged to the girl underneath him. Her hair was gold and seem to shine in the sunlight. Natsu was frozen all he could do was stare into those beautiful-

" Get off me" feeling himself being pushed off the girl, he stilled while staring at her like she was a beauty that you only saw once in a lifetime.

When the girl got up, he didn't expect what happened next.

"Lucy kick!" He girl shouted before he went flying into his guild mates.

looking around the girl or Lucy, he saw that she was surround. The four roads that lead to the cross road were filled with members of each guild all with an anger or annoyed expression on their faces. knowing there was no way out of this Lucy only had one choose. Reaching for her keys in her belt, she grabbed the one key that can help her.

With all all her mite Lucy shouted."I OPEN GATE OF THE DRAGON REALM!"

A blast of light came from the key as a door fell from the sky. It was made of stone with dragons craved onto it. The doors flew open with a ray of white light. Before any one can more a person with fiery red hair emerged from the door a scowl written on his face. The smile that once sat on Lucy's face was now gone as she knew she was screw. The man walked towards Lucy with a look that she knew meant "you better run or I'll give you a reason to".

Before Lucy could even try and run away, the man grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder turning around and walking towards the doors.

"NO, PLEASE DONT DO THIS DONT MAKE ME GO BACK. LET ME SPEND A LITTLE MORE TIME HERE PLEASE!" Screaming all the way back to the door, leaving the dragon slayers ears ringing with every word. The man stepped though the door taking the girl with him. His action leaving one thought on everyone's mind.

'What happened?'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

Hello, my name isThe Dancing Tree, but you can call me tree or Ent

As I have stated many times this is my first story here. So I warn you this story may suck

but hey, I have nothing better to do.

The stories rules:

\- sting and rogue are the same age as the others

\- and thats pretty much all you have to know

Enjoy the story and please be honest in the reviews, thanks : )


	2. Look who's back

**Hi I'm back with the 2nd chapter **

**hope you enjoy if theirs anything you want to know about the story please ask freely **

**no matter what it is.**

**and as you can tell I don't know what to write here so on with the story **

**-the Dancing Tree**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**

Two years later...

A brawl, that's how everyday at Fairy tail seems to start. Starting off with the Natsu or Gray insulting each other from across the guild then Elfmen screaming about "it's man to fight", causing all the other members to jump in on the fun along the way.

in her usually place, Ezra sat eating her beloved strawberry cake as brawl happened around her been at the age of thirteen she still managed to strike fear in her guild mates hearts.

"can I get you anything else Erza" Mira-Jane asked with her new and improved attitude, if you saw her 8 months ago you would think age was a completely different person. You see around about that time Lisanna got into an accident well on a S-class mission with her siblings, she didn't die but got seriously hurt but people say she's lucky to be alive as if some guardian angle was looking over her.

"No I'm okay Mira, have you seen master? He would be breaking up the fight by now, angry with them breaking everything and him having to spend more money" curiosity fulled Erza's normally calm tune, as she started to image her guild master looking up some innocent girls skirt.

"Master left for anot her guild master meeting, it seemed important by the way he talked about it but he still left with that, how do I say this? The smile he uses when he meets a pretty girl smile?" Both sighed at perverted mind of the man they both see as a grandfather and has high respect for. Knowing nothing good can come from this meeting Ezra decided to ask master when he got back what girl he sexual harrased, so they can pay the poor girl for emotional damage.

Turning back to her cake, she was surpised to find it gone. Surpise then anger washed over her face as she raised from her seat, brutally beating the person that stole her cake seeming like a good idea. Most of the guild members around felt the killing aura surround Erza, thating slow steps back to not anger the already pissed off red-head.

turning around with all her anger Erza screamed."WHO TOKE ME CAKEEEEEE!"

Stopping in their tracks people froze in fear, praying for the poor sole that toke the mighty Titania's precise cake.

"Finely a challenge, ERZA FIGHT ME!" of course Natsu shouted. BANG!.

A now Natsu sized hole formed as Natsu went flying out of the guild. Throwing herself into the fight tables, chairs and mugs were throw everywhere. Natsu reappering in the fight as if out of nothing just happened. Shaking her head slowly at the outrageous behaviour of her guildmates, Mira picked up the now empty plate that Erza's cake sat on which she unconcusely ate, cleaning it as she went to gossip with Lisanna.

Yes, it was a very normal day at fairy tail but for some reason Natsu felt like that was about to change unknown to him how right he was.

With nearing lunch time the brawl had stopped when the guild-members tired themselves out growing hunger from their fight. Natsu and Gray finished their fight saying they will countinue after lunch sat down on sides of the guild, Natsu talking to Happy how he was going to win. When suddenly the opened with an unexpected sight.

A girl crawling on her hands and knees with what appear to be a saddle on her back and master ridding her ( Not in that way, PERVERTS!). Her arms and legs wobbled with exhaustion, her face was hidden behind blonde hair not letting the guild members see who it was. The whole guild stopped in there tracks, mouths hanging open trying to make sense of the situation infront of them.

Makarvo hopped of the girl as see fell over in exhaustion, walking to the guild like nothing was wrong. "Can I have a beer Mira?" Makarvo asked, jumping onto the bar and sitting cross legged. Masters voice seemed to snap people out of their shock as they ran to the tired girl to see if she was okay. Anger and disappointment started to bubble up inside of Erza, Angry that her master did this and disappointed in the man she shows the most respect for. Walking away from the group of guild members surrounding the girl, walking towards the master requiping a sword as she made her way to the bar. A threatening aura overcoming her and anger flash though her eyes as she as she said in a voice so scary it would scare the pants off most people.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Without even batting a eyelash Makarvo as he continued to a drink his beer.

Staring at the girl that laid sprawled out on the floor, his mind scearching for a face that he knew fit the girl infromt of him. 'I know her' that thought keep re-playing it over and over again.

"oh no flame-brains thinking is it the end of the world?" Gray mock with a pleased smirk on his face. Not even replying to Gray's insult but instead staring at the girl no one dared to touch her afraid that she would break, by how fragile she looked. Following Natsu's eye line, Gray found himself looking at the girl that laid in the guild doorway.

"So do you think master finely lost it?" Gray asked, taking the seat next to Natsu. finely turning to Gray, Natsu stared at him shrugging his shoulders before looking back at the girl. Happy sat on the table eating his fish, seeming to have lost in the mystery girl.

"I think I know her?" It sounded more like a question than a statement to Gray. looking at Natsu through the corner of eye. Concentration clear on his face as he tried to recognise the weak girl. Raising from his seat Natsu strolled towards the barely conscious girl.

"Hey, get up. This is no place to sleep if you're tired go to the infirmary, don't sleep in the middle of the doorway." Kicking the poor girl, Natsu bent down to hear the girls reply. But all he heard was whispers.

"what was that?" Natsu asked, leaning froward to hear her clear.

before anyone can relieve what happened, Natsu was grabbed by the collar and brought down to the girls eye level. Staring into tired brown eyes that had dark black circles laid under her eyes, but still Natsu was amazed by no matter how tired she looked her eyes still held a spark of anger.

"Will excuse me, I just had to crawl all the way here from Crocus while your master used me as a pack mule but hey I'm sorry for block the DOORWAY!" A shocked expression was present on Natsu's face as he was thrown to the floor by the one and only Lucy (No shit Sherlock). Standing on wobbly legs, Lucy started walking towards the bar, taking the sword from Erza's hand. Raising the sword at Makavro a glare that rivalled Erza's, pointing the sword at Makarvo's throat waiting for his next down his beer, Makarvo looked up at Lucy and gave her a challanging stare. The guild members silent and on guard ready to defend their master and to see what will happen next.

After what felt like hour but in reality was less than a minute. Lucy put down the sword with a sigh as she let the fall to the ground before it disappeared in a bright light her head lower in defeat. Nodding his head in approval before jumping to the second floor coughing to gain everyones attention. With all eyes on him Makarvo began to speak.

"As you all know I left for a meeting with the guild members yesterday for an important meeting. That meeting was about a incident that happened two years ago, as many of you would remember Fairy Tail along with Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegause and Phantom Lord were robbed having their guild insignias stolen by a mystery thief before disappearing throw a door. You see one year ago a girl was delivered to the guild masters with a note." Taking out a letter from his pocket Makarvo continued."The note read that the girl is here to right her wrongs and to repay her debt she will work as help for each of the guilds she stole from for three months. Till those three months are up she will have no magic,cannot leave the guild grounds, cannot hurt any guild members of the guild she serves and most perform every request to some exception or she will have another week added to her sentence." Finishing the letter chatter started around the guild at the new information, looking towards at Lucy, Natsu started to wonder how a weak little girl could steal from the best guild in Fiore.

"So what your saying master is she's are slave for the next three months?" Erza called out over the noise silencing most of the guild.

"Yes, Erza. Why don't you introduce yourself Lucy." Turning to face Lucy, knowing it wasn't a request Lucy turned to face the guild eyes still show signs of exhaustion and body still weak her face held a frown as she said the same things she told the other guilds.

"Hello Fairy Tail, my name is Lucy. I'm thirteen years old and I am here to make up for my crimes and to apologise for stealing your guilds precise insignia" bowing while she talked Lucy raised to stare at the faces of her new masters for the next three months. Turning to master Lucy bowed again before speaking.

"master may I rest before I start my deities" laugher was sounded in the background as Natsu giggled at the word 'deity'. Ignoring him master nodded in approval with a "of cause my child". Bowing again in thanks, Lucy raised her head letting out a smile.

"Please, take care of me Fairy Tail" and with that she fainted. Members rushed to see if she was okay before Laxus picked her up and toke her to the infirmary.

"So Natsu what do you think of Lucy?" Happy asked as he sat on Natsu's shoulder while munching on a fish that came out of no-where, looking at Natsu who's eyes were watching Lucy as she was being carried away. Natsu didn't now why but he didn't like her, any person that threates Fairy Tail is an enemy to him and this Lucy girl is no exception. Trying around Natsu walked towards the bar to get a drink, Happy flying after him.

Cana sat on a table crossed legged, keg in her Hands as see read her cards that were laid out on the table I front of her. Putting down her finished keg a smirk came to her lips as she looked over at the place Lucy once stood moments ago, putting her head in her hands on the table she looked over at Natsu sitting at the bar five chairs over from where Lucy was. Sighing, she looked back down at her cards as a knowing smile played on her lips.

"Well then, this will be fun."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hi, me again I just read he new reviews I got and I'm really surpised that some-one actually likes my story but any why thats the second chapter done.**

**I will like to say that I will try and update aleast once a week if not every two weeks **

**about the story: Character ages (for this chapter)**

**Natsu - 13 **

**Lucy - 13 **

**Gray - 13 **

**Erza - 13**

**Mira jane - 15**

**Cana - 14 **

**Laxus - 19 **

**Lisanna - 13 **

**Elfmen - 14 **

**thats all all you need to know till next time**

**\- The Dancing Tree**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Hey**

**That is all**

**\- The Dancing Tree**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxX**

At the bar in Fairy tail, Lucy was seated at one of the many barstools drinking a strawberry milkshake. Two week has passed and apart from the odd job from Makarvo, Lucy has been asked to do a thing. But with this time she was learned a five things about fairy tail.

1\. A normal day in Fairy Tail has at least two fights.

2\. It is a must for the girls of the guild to gossip if not they become gossip.

3\. Erza is as scary as scary can get, mess with her or her cake and you better start planning your funeral.

4\. People here see themselves as family members and are very protective of each other, expect when theres a fight then all that is through out the window.

5\. And lastly, Natsu hates her guts.

Lucy has no idea why but ever since she got here it feels like someone is trying to set her on fire, and when she turns around all she can see is Natsu's inferno glare. Its really starting to get on her nerves how dare he treat her like that. 'when I get magic back I'm going to send him running with his tail between his legs' with that thought in mind Lucy continued to peacefully drink her milkshake.

Or so she thought. Just as her plump pink lips reached for the straw, a chair came flying out of the brawl hitting Lucy square in the head. A tick mark formed on Lucy's head as she tried to bring down her anger levels.

"their very rowdy today, don't you think?" Turn her head to she who was talking to her, a smiling Mira stood behind the bar cleaning a cup.

"Rowdy is no were never what they really are" Lucy replied, rubbing the back of her sore head see if there was a bruise.

"You get used to it after a while" Mira put down the mug, still smiling at Lucy as she rolled her eyes. 'There is no way I will get used to this guild' sighing at her own thought, Lucy went back to her forgotten drink before once again see was stopped.

"I don't understand why she is here, all she does is sit around doing nothing all day." Anger started boiling up in Lucy once again as she turned around in her seat to see what idiot said that And trust me she wasn't surprised to she who did. When she turned around her eyes narrowed onto Natsu who was sitting with Erza, Cana, Levy and Gray. 'That little rat' hopping of her barstool, Mira, I think you should leave the bar for a bit, I don't want you getting hurt" confused, Mira watched as Lucy stomped over to their table.

"hey pinky, if you wanted a fight so bad you could of just asked me. It will be my pleasure to send you to the infirmary." Standing a few feet away from Natsu and the others, Lucy glared back at him as he glared at her.

"alright, I'm all fired up" raising from his chair, Natsu let his fist on fire. Getting in a fighting stance, Natsu was about to attack.

"WAIT!" Stopping in his tracks! Natsu got up from his fighting stance confused.

"What? I thought we were going to fight, have you already chickened out." sighing Lucy, rubbed her forehead trying to remind her self that he's an idoit and not to kill him."You really are an idiot" Natsu growl at the Blonde girls comment, getting back into a fighting stance ready to fight even if she wasn't.

"I can't fight you it's breaks one of my rules as your servant, You have to _ask_ me to fight you or else I have to spend another week of my life here And besides I have no magic I wouldn't call that a fair fight." Haffing, Lucy put hands on her hips trying to make herself bigger than the now growling dragon boy that was giving her a equally scary glare that rivalled Erza's. 'So, he hates me that much that he she's me as a enemy' Lucy could only think, looking at Natsu.   


"Alright then, LUCY FIGHT ME!" Running towards her Natsu tried to punch her, the whole guild watching closely as their little argument seemed to catch everyone's attention. Running towards Lucy, Natsu reeled his fist back aiming for her unguarded stomach and much to his surprise she didn't defend herself giving him a clear shot. Lucy fell to her knees clutching her now red abdomen. Natsu expression change from surprise to one of victory, a smirk on his lips he turned to look at his comrades, But stopped when his sensitive ears picked up a small snicker. Looking back at the blonde girl, Natsu watched as she picked herself back onto her feet as if nothing happened. No emotion was seen on Lucy's face as she raised, her eyes hidden behind her fringe. Stand back on two feet her head hung but Natsu could still see a smirk that played on her lips. The once snicker turned into a full blown laugh as he watch as she seemed to have seen the most hilarious thing in the world, his patience running low a tick mark forming on his head, Natsu almost lost it as Lucy almost fell over as laugther over toke her body.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING AND TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Steam was coming out of Natsu's ears as all that did was made her laugh harder. Lucy coughed starting to losing her breath, bending over and grabbing her knees Lucy looked up at Natsu with a Playful smile.

standing up straight Lucy could see a slight blush on cheeks, and could help but let out another laugh."You want to know what's so funny dragon-boy?" Natsu nodded his head slowly as if he wasn't sure if that was the right answer, his reaction bring back Lucy's smirk. "I find it really funny that the son of a dragon, the fire dragon slayer that you are cant even pack a punch. And here I expected a big, fight that would drive me to exhaustion but really I could beat you even without magic."

Natsu cliched and unclenched his fist, a fire burning in his eyes. Looking up at the smiling girl Natsu lit his fist on fire getting into a fighting stance.'Who does she think she is, I'll show her who can pack a punch' glaring at Lucy a new determination growing inside of him stronger then before."You better take that back."

"Make me" Natsu charged at Lucy, getting into a defense stance Lucy wait for the right moment. Trying the same thing Natsu reeled back his fist aiming for her abdomen. Lucy watched Natsu's movement and at the last moment grabbed Natsu's still aflame hand Lucy stopped him in his tracks, catching him off guard she threw him over her shoulder into the bar hitting his head on the shelving unit before falling to the floor along with all the alcohol on the shelves behind the bar. "NOOOOOO!" Cana fall to her knees as she watched the bottles smash onto the floor and some on Natsu. Everyone was once again shocked as this Girl seemed to shock them every day.

A groan came from the bar, as Natsu pulled him self up to see Lucy slowly making her way towards him. Anger flowing though him, Natsu caused the alcohol to catch alight setting the bar on fire. With fire surrounding him most would of ran for the hills as Natsu looked like a demon ready to kill, going at Lucy again, she dodged the blow side stepping to avoid it. Bring up her knee Lucy got a clear shot at Natsu's stomach making him hit his back on the bar. Not letting him get his breath Lucy grabbed Natsu by his arm, flipping him onto his stomach and putting him into a shoulder lock, with his face into the charcoaled wood of the bar.

"Give Up!" Lucy moved Natsu's arm into a more painful place, pushing his face when more into the bar."Before I do something I will regret" Natsu's breath came out in shallow pant, his back ached and he's pretty sure Mira will have to dig out a couple of pieces of glass that had become stuck in his skin. Natsu couldn't get himself out of her lock and every movement he made with his arm shot pain though his arm and shoulder, Trying to trip her with his legs but Lucy was way ahead of him pinning his legs on the side of the bar. No one stepped in, knowing it was their fight and they need to let out some anger towards each other. Seeing that Lucy had won Makarvo put down his beer look towards the still struggling Natsu and sighing."Natsu my boy give up, you have lost, expect that."

"NO! I will beat her, I know I can" Natsu said determined to win, even if he knew he didn't have a chance.

"Look, Natsu just give up already. I don't want to let you go then have you attack me okay, there is no way you can beat me." Natsu stopped struggling to listen to Lucy reason, and whispered out a small "fine". Letting him go, Lucy backed away from him watching him closely to see if he will try anything. Keeping his back to Lucy, Natsu looked at the floor embarrassed that she was beaten so easily.

"You're injured" looking over his shoulder Natsu saw Lucy staring at his now ruined vest and bloody back. "You need to go to the infirmary before that gets infected." Lucy looked in Natsu's eyes a sudden seriousness in them. "Mira take Natsu to the infirmary and clean him up, while we clean up the bar" Master commanded now stood behind Natsu examining his injuries.

"Master please let me clean the bar, I'm the one who caused the damages so it is my responsibility" Lucy exclaimed.

"Alright, if you are up for the job. I'll be in my office if you need me." jumping onto the second Makarvo left to his office as Mira toke Natsu to the infirmary. With the end of the conversation every went back to talking as of nothing happened, raising Lucy looked at the burnt bar and sighed, walking towards it examining the mess Lucy went and got a broom sweeping up the glass littering the back of the bar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Natsu's POV**

"Thanks Mira, for patching me up."

"No problem Natsu" I watched as Mira put alway the First aid kit. My feet almost touching the ground from the white sheeted bed that was apart of the infirmary. Hopping down I landed without a sound, slightly proud of my ninja skills.

"You know, I don't understand why you and Lucy don't get along. She's such a nice and well mannered girl, but still has that spark in her you know, I thought you a her will be best friends." Turning to look at me, Mira sighed.

'Me and Lucy friends how can I be friends with such a weirdo' I guess I had a funny look on my face cause Mira just sighed again and walked towards the door. "I'm not saying you have to be the best of friends but can you at less try and get along, cause I don't want destroying the bar to become a daily thing." Mira's back was still turned to me as she spoke and as I followed her down the corridor back to the main guild area. It's not like I hate her it's just I feel like she's hiding something and I don't like it. Besides she does nothing all day and she speaks and acts weird, she must of picked it up from when she had to work at Blue Pegause. I can never see us getting along my be she can be friends with Gray they seem perfect for each other as their both equally annoying...no wait to Gray. Gray is to stupid to be around Lucy, she's to strong for him.

I can't believe she bet me, were did she get all that strength from maybe thats why she's so fat. But that doesn't matter I'm going to bet her if it's the last thing I do.

Laugher and the familiar sounds of the guild brought me back to life as I walked in to the main guild area and it was a sight I've never seen before. The whole guild was surround one table, all the adults had mugs of funny juice in the hands and everyone was Laughing? Walking closer to the table I realised it was the table I was sitting at earlier but this time my seat was taken by none other than Lucy. Sitting in the middle of Ezra and Levy, everyone was leaning in close to the story she was telling.

"Okay, okay. So I walk into phantom lord which is this big dark castle, when I walk in im wearing my black cloak and since this place is so dark and gloomy no one notices me. I walk straight up to the bar and ask the bartender for a drink, this guy next story me looks at me and asks 'who are you a new member or something'. At first I ignore him and drink my drink but after a while he gets annoyed and grabs me by the shoulder and turns me around to look at him he goes 'hey I'm talking to you' and throws my drink on the floor. Lets just say I have a bit of a short fuse and head-butted him knocking him into the person behind him which lead to a agrument then a brawl, so while this is happening I jump over the bar and take all their alcohol. When I'm about to leave I notice the guilds insignia above the door, so I go up and take. Just as I got it down the guild master walks in to See what the noise was about and when he did he made me slip and I screamed as I was hanging on to the insignia stopping the brawl. They all looked up to look at me dangling from the doorway trying to steak the guilds insignia and just my luck there was this loud cracking nosie then me and the insignia fell to the floor. I guess everyone was in a state of shock giving me time to grab the insignia and run. I ran away holding this insignia that was bigger then me and a the whole guild chasing me." Listing to her story and she the smile on her face let me see the spark that Mira was talking about .

"Was that the first guild you robbed" Levy asked turning to looh at her Lucy seemed to smile even harder.

"Yep, and that chase led me to steal from the other guilds." Lucy replied as if it's the most normal thing in the world and for some reason that annoyed me.

"Oh come on, is it just me or are we forgetting that she is a criminal?" Turning to look at me Lucy raised one of her eyebrows, 'cute' wait what.

"Hey, I didn't mean to. The only reason I did it was because I had no idea when I would come back to Fiore so I guess I wanted some souvenir." Not come back to Fiore where would see be, opening my to ask that question but someone ,cough' Levy 'cough, net me to it.

"Not return to Fiore? Why not where would you be?" I could see concern flash in Levy's eyes. 'She cares about Lucy, why for all I know this is the first time they talked'?

"Oh umm... I am trained by my teachers on an island off the coast of Fiore so two years ago was my first time in Fiore." Lucy replied and right away I knew it was a lie, the way her heartbeat increased is how I knew. Why was I listening to her heartbeat cause I don't know I was only pay attention to her talk and picked it up.

I watched as the guild members asked her questions and got to know her better, everyone seemed to like her. But by as she talked I grew to understand why I don't like her. It's because she lies and when she does it's hard to detect, she's good at it and that makes me uncomfortable.

What is she hiding? I got to know cause, I feel like something big is going to happen and I don't know if it will bring us good...

or bring us something we can't save ourselves from

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**So the summer holidays have started for me and being the lazy person I am I didn't feel like doing anything so yeah. Sorry if the chapters are late they will come at odd time so yeah**

**merry Christmas and a happy new year**

**good luck to all**

**\- The_Dancing_Tree**


	4. Chapter 4

**so**

**I finally desired to update...um...yeah...sorry for being lazy**

**XxX-XxX**

Why did I rob this place again?

Out of all the guilds I could've robbed it had to be Fairy Tail.

this is the bizzarest guild I've every seen, the other guilds I was a slave for made me do embrassing things once they learned who I was, making me wear bunny outfits or wash the masters back. It toke one guild a couple of days till they started making me" do thing but this guild does nothing but drink, fight and drink some more. I'm going to go insane if I don't do something soon, Makarov left for some meeting in Crocus two days ago. A small clock was heard as my head hit the bar, not seeing interesting to do I might as well let the time pass.

"Damn"

Hearing the slight curse I left my head, quirking my eyebrow as I look for the source. Mira stood further down the bar, biting her finger nail as she stared at a clipboard. Curious I got out of my seat moving two seats down to get a better look.

"Everything okay Mira?" I ask watching Mira as her head snapped up to stare at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah um.. It's just that we are almost out of alcohol. I most of under calculated how much the guild would drink during last nights party." Last nights party. Of cause we're out of alcohol, with the master gone the guild went all out.

"I don't see the problem, just buy some more."

"I would if I could but lunch hour will be picking up soon and with the guild bar, I just can't up and leave." My interest perked, hearing Mira's distressed tone. It was a little problem but it's the most interesting thing all day.

"Can you have someone full in for you?" I asked as Mira started pacing backward and forward infront of me. Mira having a mental breakdown this day starting to get interesting.

"No, I'm the only one in today. Maybe I can quickly go into town and get a shipment to arrive quickly before it gets busy but then who would look after the bar...unless." Stopping her rant Mira started at me lost in thought. Clapping her hands together Mira let a smile form on her perfect face.

"Oh my Marvis, why did I think of this earlier!" Grabbing my hands Mira leans in close staring into my eyes. "Lucy can you please work the bar while I'm out?"

Mira's smile didn't waver, as I looked at her emotionless as a million thought circled my mind.

"Are you asking or is this a command?" It doesn't really matter, I do it either way but I'm just not sure about how she's asking me.

"Lucy, man the bar." Patting my shoulder, Mira walked to the kitchen behind the bar. Hopping over the bar I deside to follow her for more instructions.

Walking into the kitchen Mira was there putting money into a purse, swinging it over her shoulder, before turning around to look at me.

"I'll be back in an hour or less" she explained before walking out the back door, leaving me all alone.

-X- (**Natus's POV)**

I can't believe it only half of the money promised, just because I started a couple of fires. Walking back to Fairy Tail with Happy flying close beside me, I Angrey stomp back to Fairy Tail grumbling to myself about the mission from one town over. All I had to do was found this old man's ring that he lost in the forest near by. How did he expect me to find the ring in such a big forest, of cause I was going to burn it down then it'll be a lot easier to find it.

as I draw closer to the guild, the loud noise of the guild swarms the air but when I push open the doors I can't help but notice a difference. The guild members are happily chatting, eating food from the bar that seems busy like it is everyday. People sit at tables eating and talking, the food smelled great and I can't help but wonder towards the bar.

"Hey Mira can I have a fire chicken?" I asked leaning on the bar, looking for the beautiful barmaid.

"Didn't hear a please fire breath" looking up I came face to face with lucy, the person I less wanted to see even more than Gray.

"Where's Mira?" Glaring at her, I can feel the tense rise with every second that passes.

"Out. She left me in charge."she replied while wiping down the bar. Scrolling at the blonde, I push myself off the bar walking towards a table that wasn't completely full.

"Do you want your food or not?" Her voice carried across the room, and the way

"Not from you!" I shout back, ignoring my growling stomach.

**XxX(2 hours later)XxX**

Sitting at my table I eat my fire chicken wings Mira had made me, mumbling under my breath I can't help but glare at the table infront of me every time I look up. Lucy and Erza sat together polishing Erza's sword collection while Levy and Cana Chat with them. Earlier Erza had come in after spending almost the whole day cleaning and polishing her armor leaving her swords to do, since Mira had returned Lucy was free and ERZA asked for her help. I don't like her one bit, she's hiding silently mumbling under my breath, I tell myself that she only going to be here for two more months and a little bit I mean what can happen in that mall amount of time?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A lot has happen in such a small amount of time. Lucy has only been here for one and a half months and is the centre of attention, why does everyone like her so much?

Since Mira asked for her help, everyone now seems cool with the whole help system. Asking her to do jobs with them. Last week she was helping Max set up the stag for a small profermance by Mira for Lucy, just because she was new. I just don't get why they are acting like she's part of the guild when she isn't even a member?

"Hey gramps can I ask you something" I asked, standing infront of Master as I waited for a reply.

"what is it my boy?"

"What guild is Lucy going to after ours?"

"Well" putting his drink down Master made a funny face as he Got lost in thought. "This is the last guild she has to work at Natsu, so after this I think she will do what she did before she started repaying the guilds. Why do you ask Natsu? Are you worried about her?

My face feels hot as I spit out strings of no towards Masters last question.

"But Master if we let her return to what she use to do, won't she remain a thief. Won't it be best if we gave her a chance to be part of Fairy Tail, she is a Mage after all?" Butting into the conversation, I turn to look at Erza not liking where this conversation is going.

"Yes Erza, but it's Lucy's choose if she wants to be part of our family when the time comes I'll ask her about your request." Master replied returning his drink to his lips.

Nodding her head in approval, Erza walked off towards the table were Lucy sat talking with Levy who was seemed to have become Lucy's Best Friend or something.

staring at them I make eye contact with Lucy, staring into her brown eyes I glare at her as she gives me a wink before turning back to her conversation with Levy and Erza. Turning back around, to see that master was gone, I sigh holding my head in my hands. Going into deep thought, one strikes me as clear as day 'I can't let Lucy join the Guild'.

**I am sorry for the late update my people needed me(which is totally a lie, I was just Lazy)**

**my apologise for all the spell mistakes, after looking back on my later chapters I relieased what a complete fool I am but I am not going to fix them as I am to lazy to rewrite the whole chapter. When I started this I forgot how lazy I am so the whole updates quickly thing is something for a not so lazy version of me, sorry. But I promised that I will update again in this year. No reason just lazy.**

**Oh and the next chapter is the last one of slave Lucy, then it will be the third meeting so yeah.**

**sorry for being lazy but Netflix became a thing in my country the same time I started writing this so...bye, and hopefully see you guys soon.**


	5. Goodbye for the second time: Part 1

**Mahaha I have the power to update... Cause I don't want to do my homework**

**XxXXXXXXXXXXxXXxXXXXXXxXXXxXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Is it weird that I brought a calendar so I can see how many days Lucy has left before she leaves cause it sounds weird to me when I think about. Hmm.

Dammit Lucy's weirdness must be rumbling off on me. sigh, well it doesn't matter cause in a week she will finally be gone.

I smile comes to my lips as I think of Lucy finally leaving. Will she just leave the moment her work is done or will she burst into tears saying that she didn't want to leave Fairy Tail and that she loves me to much to...wait what! What Am I saying? Lucy's weirdness better disappear when she leaves cause this is getting weird.

For the past three days me and happy have been on a mission in Hargon and I've been in a great mood since the start, why you may ask cause Lucy isn't joining Fairy Tail.

Three days ago when I was getting a mission for me and Haps, Lucy got called to talk to Master in his office. Me being the amazing Dragon Slayer that I am, I listen into their 'talk' to see what was going on. Master asked her that when she relayed her debt to Fairy Tail, if she wanted to join,but here's the good part she said that "thanks for the offer master but I can never join Fairy Tail as I'm not strong enough and besides I'm no where as strong as Natsu He's the strongest Mage ever". Or some thing like that.

Smiling at the memory, I can't help but feel that this is going to be an incredible we..

"Natsu what happened to the guild?" Huh. Looking at Happy I look at his upset face before turning to the guild, staring at it in shock. Metal pillars were sticking though the guild walls as the guild stood with holes and metal ripping it to piece. I'm surprised that it's even standing.

Running towards the guild with Happy by my side I spirit to the doors to see a note. 'Fairy Tail guild has been relocated to the guilds basement tell further notice love Mira' was writen on the note in Fancy or should I say girly hand writing. Going towards the back of the guild me and Happy take the entrance down, hearing talking and music from the basement, I go down to see everything how it usually is but in the basement.

"What is going on down here?" My confuse and anger towards the almost destroyed guild finally reached its peak.

"my child, you're back" master stated looking calmer than every, which seemed to piss me off more." Yesterday night while you were gone the guild was attacked in the middle of the night."

"Who did this to Fairy Tail?"

"We do not know my son" growling, I kicked one of the many boxes my guild mates were using as chairs sending to flying into the opposite wall.

"FAIRY TAIL WAS JUST ATTACKED AND ALL YOU GUYS CAN DO IS SIT IN A BASEMENT NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" The music stopped with the room going silent from my outburst, breathing heavily, my anger rolls of me in waves as my eyes scan the faces of my Nakama. All had upset looks as some looked down in sorrow and anger.

"Sit down will you Pinky it's no big deal." My eyes flick to stare at Lucy as everyone else turns to look at her in shock.

"No big deal. No big deal! How can you say this is no big deal. You live here! you could of stopped the attack. You probably caused it!" Now standing in front of her, I glare at her really wanting to throw her out the door. I stare into a glare of her own as She pushes me back.

"STOP HIM! How am I meant to fight one mage when I don't have any magic you idiot." Her words registered in my mind, she knew who attacked the guild.

"One mage? One person did this? Did you see their guild mark or their face?" I screamed.

"Yeah I did" time just stopped as no one knew how to respond to her outbursts. Staring wide eyed at her, I was lost for words. She knew? And she didn't tell any one! "Who was it?" Turning around I come face to face with the most scariest thing in earthland, Erza's wrath.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She roared, equipping a sword as she stomped towards Lucy.

"You didn't ask" Lucy simply states, fueling the rage inside me.

Erza's sword lodged into the wall next to a Lucys head in a loud and sudden bang. Everyone flinched at the loud noise but Lucy didn't move, the sword wabbled from the force. Erza walked closer to Lucy till they were face to face. Removing the sword, Erza placed the it against Lucy's neck. Her movements shocked everyone as guild members raised from their seats ready to stop erza from doing something stupid.

"You have 10 seconds to tell us who destroyed our guild, or I will treat you like I treat any enemy." Erza replied, the threat clear in her voice. Holding my breathe I watch the scene infront of me counting away the seconds in my head.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

A small laugh left Lucy's lips in a mocking matter. Never breaking eye contact with Erza, a smirk played on Lucy's lips. The same playful attitude I remember when I first met her formed an aura around her, completely different to the killer one Erza has. Raising the sword higher it nicked Lucy's neck, forming a line of blood so thin that I could hardly see it even with my dragon sight.

Lucy's hand reached up grabbing Erza's sword, with her palm pressed against the swords sharp edge she pushed it alway from he neck pushing back Erza with the movement. Getting her footing right Erza pushed back with equal force but Lucy's grip on the sword didn't waver. No cuts formed on Lucys hands, instead as Lucys grip grew harder and harder cracks started to form on the sword. As Lucys spare hand reached up for the hilt of the sword, she ripped the sword away from Ezra causing her to stubble backwards. With both hands holding ether side of the sword, everyone watched as Lucy brought the Sword to eye level. Left her knee, she brought the sword down apon it. The sword snapped in half in a clean break, throwing the sword down it disappeared in a sparkle of light.

"You know how my contract says I can't hurt any one in any of the guilds. That becomes invalid when they attack me. So unless you want to come at me again Ezra I'm going to let you off with a warning. Oh... And Natsu that applies to people from the other guilds as well as this one meaning even if I wanted to I couldn't fight them."

For once I'm frozen. The whole guild was frozen while processing her words.

"It was one of the guilds you worked for?" Grays annoying voice rang out from my oddly silent guild mates.

"Lucy... Tell us who attacked the Guild. And that's an order." The masters voice was empty of emotion not like his usual joking self.

"Finally someone that understands how things work. It was those freaks in-."

"BANG" the basement doors flew opening as Rudus's chubby form stumbled into the room.

"Help.. Wheeze... I need help... Levy... And the boys... Are hurt" Rudus's was short of breathe but his short message had everyone worried and prepared for action.

"Lead the way" the fight with lucy was wiped from Erza's mind as leader mode kicked in, to protect her Nakama.

"The big tree... In the park." Groups of people rushed past him to go help team shadow gear. Getting a quick look at lucy, I rushed to the basement door with Lucy hot on my heels. Climbing out we ran to the guild gates. A mob of Guild members were running with us, trying to help our Nakama in any way. Crossing the guild grounds to that of the bricked road of Mangolia, but Lucy stopped. Looking over my shoulder lucy stood in the middle of th guild gates. Members running around her. Her eyes were fulled with worry as her hand was up pressed up against what seems to be an invisible wall. Who is she to worry, scoffing at her I continued running with my guild mates. Who is she to worry.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Lucy's POV**

four days left and I'm free.

Three days ago the fairy tail members and returned, with horrified looks on their faces. Tears and anger was expressed but most of the members sent curses to _Phantom Lord. _The next day Natsu and his little team of friends argued with the master spreading ideas of revenge it didn't take long before the whole guild was behind them. They spent the whole of yesterday preparing and gathering members and supplies. This morning all of them left leaving me once again to think of what happened to team shadow gear, they never told me what happened to them only that they are being looked after by Porlyusica. Some weird medicine lady that lives in the forest of magnolia.

Why am I even worrying about this, FOUR MORE DAYS, that's all I have to do and I never have to see them again. Sigh, Levy thou, there something about her that just feels a connection between us. No! Now is not the time.

Sitting crossed legged amongst the rubble of the guild seemed to calm me down, giving me a chance to think. What does Phantom Lord want with Fairy Tail? A light rain formed over guild, catching my attention.

"Hèllo, anyone home?" A loud creak echoed from on of the half unhinged guild doors. I know that voice!

Turning towards the door I watched as the black clad, blue haired women cautiously stepped into the guild, eyes scanning the room till they locked with mine.

"Ah, friend Lucy it's nice to see you again" Juvia walked towards me, but something was off.

"Bonjour, Sol." Turning around I looked for the crazy earth Mage I met at Phantom Lord.

"Bonjour, miss Lucy." His form grew from the corner of the room and I can't help but wonder how long he's been here.

Unfolding my legs, I lean back before pushing myself up, catching myself on the balls of my feet. Raising to my full height, I watched as the two mages walked closer to my till Juvia was arms length away. A small smile was on her lips as her arms were open for a hug, I remember her having the same look on her face when she would come back from a mission.

Over the three months I was at phantom lord, me a Juvia formed a simple friendship, the first I've ever made here. I learned of the things master Jose had the element 4 do, and since then ever time Juvia would come back from one of her 'missions' I wouldn't ask her what happened. I would embrace her and run my hand through her hair, just like me mother would do for me. Juvia told me that it feels like we're sisters and as the weeks past I started to like the sound of that. But now. I can't act like it was before.

"want does Phantom Lord want with Fairy Tail?" The coldness in my voice caused Juvia to stop and lower her arms. She stopped moving closer to me, as a she looked at the ground pain shined in her eyes.

"We came looking for you, we wanted to ask if when your maid service is finished do you want to join Phantom Lord?" Sol asked, in return I gave him an are you kidding me look. "If you join us you can help us destroy Fairy Tail, and the Master would very much enjoy you joining Phantom Lord."

"You already know I don't do the whole guild thing, I just want to get my punishment over 'n' done with then I'm going to go back to my life of training, running away from my trainers, and randomly causing mischief across Fiora." Each word that left my mouth I watched as Juvia Flinched, the rain falling harder from my words. I don't want to leave her... But I can't stay.

"Master wants to take down Fairy Tail, he also told us to tell you if you aren't with us then to stay out of our way. I don't know about others in the guild but we don't want to hurt you." Sol told me, Juvia stayed quiet, staring at the ground. I can't stand the two of them being here.

"I don't mean to sound rude but can the two of you leave? You're not wanted here" I state rudely. I watched as Juvia looked up at me, hurt clear in her eyes as thunder clapped outside. Some water slipped through the cracks in the ceiling, creating a drip drop on the ground that matched perfectly with Juvia's footsteps as she exited the guild, with Sol not that far behind her.

I watched as they left, looking at my feet I sigh as I thought of having to hold back. I can't fall apart now not when I'm so close to the end of this hell, but still the thought of having friends instead of teachers for once made a small warmth inside of me grow.

But it cant be I'm not strong enough and they can't be in the same world as me.

After all, I'll end up hurting them in the end.

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxxXxXx**㈷4㈂5

**I did it I finally updated Part one of the end of the maid part in the timeline **

**Am I evil or what. Then again I'm probably just lazy, and of course I waited to exams to post this god I need to study.**

_**"Please sir make the torture end".**_

**_when the story has finished, after many chapters in the fuure I will/maybe depending on my mood I'm in then I will edit the story. _**

**_Part 2 on its way, in th future. _**


	6. Goodbye for the second time: part 2

I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. I'm really sorry. I moved to wattpad and stopped focusing on fan fiction. But I'm not abandoning this, it's my baby.

**_ (let's continue with part 2) Natsus POV **

Im scared.

I never in my life thought I'd admit it, but I'm scared. Scared for my guild mates and scared for master. After our failure of an attack on Phantom Lord, most of us were left battered and bruised while... Master was left stripped of his magic.

all of of us are worried, shocked that Makarvo is in such a state. His face an ugly green colour as his body shakes from the lack of magic, it was awful and she's going to leave us when we are in a state of despair.

Todays her last day, when the clock strikes twelve at lunchtime she's free to go. She's going to abandon us at our time of need. Yesterday Mira tried calling Guildarts and Laxus back from their missions back they didn't pick up (Guildarts) or didn't care (Laxus). Shadow gear haven't seem to improved over the week and Erza has been growing anguish about Phantom Lord.

They were going to attack again and we know it, we just don't know when. We can't risk going to them again, we were in unfamiliar territory when we attacked them. We need to be in a place were we know the area. The city had been cleared yesterday, Mira didn't want innocent people getting hurt when Phantom Lord attacks so we had the city shut down for their safety.

Lucy hasn't been any help. Erza and Gray had interrogated her a couple times over the last two days after our attack on Phantom Lord but she was been silent the whole time. Not even saying a word since she asked what had happened. I hate her so much. She knows something, I know it yet she won't tell us, she won't help us. As a precaution we have people watching her around the clock as most of the guild is suspicious, I don't trust her.

Sitting outside the broken guild which has been my home for so long, laying on my back I watch the sky with happy by my side. Everyone has been on their toes for when Phantom Lord attacks, so a moment to forget is nice before I prepare for the fight ahead.

"Hey, flame brain!" Dammit, can't she leave me alone. "Go away Lucy!" I grumble closing my eyes so I don't have to look at her beau- ugly face.

"Natsu get up!" Why can't she just leave me alone.

"Can you stop it, can't you see that the guild that has been your home for the last 3 months is under attack. Yet you are doing nothing about it and are just going to leave us when we need you. These people are your friends Lucy, their my Nakama and I'm not going to let your selfless hurt the people I care about!" Breathing heavily as I stare up at Lucy with wide eyes. I don't care if I hurt her, she needs to know the truth. Lucy bends down closer so our faces are only inches away. Oh Mavis.

"Idiot! Get up! Their coming!" Standing to her full height Lucy points towards The bay. Sitting up on my elbows I look towards where she's pointing to she a moving castle coming towards Magnolia. With wide eyes, I scramble to stand up on my two feet. Shout for Erza. I hear the jingle of her armour as runs towards us. Erza's form stands beside me as she watches the castle moving towards us.

"Everyone get ready their here!" Erza shouts, guild members run to stand beside us ready to fight. "Mira take Lucy inside, stay with her tell it's time." What is Erza talking about? Time for what? Mira grabs Lucy's forearm dragging her towards the broken doors of the guild. Looking at all my guild mates that surround me, ready to fight for our guild. It makes me feel fired up.

"CHARGE!" Erza screams as she runs towards the bay. Everyone close behind her as we defend our home. This is for Levy, this is for master, THIS IS FOR FAIRY TAIL!

\- Lucy's POV -

the boom and claps of magic, echo through the empty city of magnolia. Mira sat, watching out the window as her family fights for their home and here I am doing nothing.

The fear and worry was clear as Mira's face mirrors every emotion like a mask as she watches the battle. While I only watched the clock which hanged sideways on the bro

ken wall. Time was moving faster than I thought and my time was almost up, I have a little under five minutes. That's a lot of time to make a quick decision that can change your life.

Glancing at Mira and her grief stricken face, I move out of my chair to get a glimpse of the chaos outside. Ghost, phantoms rained from the sky fighting the members of the fairy tail guide, while explosions of fire, ice and swords swallowed the phantom guilds castle. The castle which sat in the bay was moving, drawing what seemed to be a ruin. Just by watching it draw its pattern, I read over the ancient text and knew easily that this wasn't good.

Shuffling away from the window I look around at the busted walls of the guild. Should I help them? A soft whimper came from Mira, as she held her hands over her lips in a gasp. Looking over her shoulder I spot Lisanna and Elfman fighting on the bay, Elfman had been knocked to the ground while Lisanna fights off the phantoms surrounding them.

"Mira. You can go out there and fight. I'll be okay in here." Placing my hand on Mira's shoulder, I try and comfort her as she watches her Nakama fight. Placing her hand on top of my own, her graze remained out the window as her face remained full of fear and worry.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I can't. I'm hardly a Mage at all, I can't fight like I use to, even if I wanted to". Tries sparkled in the corner of her eyes as Mira's aura grew dark and depressed. Looking at her in shock, I didn't believe that Mira was capable of such emotions. Turning away from the window, Mira looked me straight in the eyes as she continued speaking.

"You'll fight for me? Right?" Holding my breathe, I stood shocked at Mira's question, unsure of the answer. "I know you don't wanna stay here, but please if you are our friend . Help us, help Fairy Tail". Her eyes held such hope as she looked at me, I can start to feel the chains which hold my magic starting to break. Snapping my eyes away for Mira, I watch the clock once again, a little more than a minute left. Turning slowly towards Mira, I feel the last bit of strength to leave break.

"I'm going to need you to get out of the guild". Mira's eyes grew wide as I stared at her with strong eyes, I'm not taking no for an answer. Mira quick scramble to her feet before jogging out of the guild. Glancing at the clock, I knew what was going to come. Once my magic is released from its barriers it's going to feel like a house was dropped on me and I don't think this guild hall can take the pressure my magic will place on it.

As the seconds tick by, it's like a lock being released for every second that goes by. Each lock that disappears is one less barrier to work against my magic and the more that are released the heavier the air surrounding me becomes.

Time seemed to slow down as my time is almost up.

5.. The walls of the broken guided start to scream out in noises if cracking and whiny of the wood as it strains.

4.. The floor boards split and Jagger out underneath me.

3.. The remaining Windows shatter from the pressure.

2.. The earth no longer able to handle the weight starts to form a crater under my feet

1.. I feel all air leave me as I hear the last strength of the guild gives out and been to crumble.

Boom...

Finally, the guild falls in a crumble of wood and dust. The building had stood tall once but now it had to fall. The faint ringing of a doorbell lifts my spirit as I can finally feel it, my magic has returned. I'm free.

A crater had formed under my feet as the release of the magic had blown away near by debris and yet it seemed to turn once powerful beams into splinters. A hollow silence covered the land as it finally registered in my mind that the once booming exchange of magic had stopped.

Not wasting any time I open a small gate to move from within the rumble to the fighting outside of it. I'm welcomed with the shock and heart broken expressions of the fairy tail guild as they stare out at the broken remains of their guild. Ops.

"Okay..." dragging out each letter as I stare out at the crowd of fighting mages. "So.. Um. I'm just gonna go over there" pointing towards the gaping hole in the centre of the phantom lords castle person thing. I'm seriously confused by the thing and I lived in it for three months.

Opening another gate I move quickly through it and into the main hall of phantom lord guild. What I found wasn't what I was prepared for.

I quickly phased into what appeared to be the main hall of the Phantom Lord Guild. In front of me Erza slumped over, holding herself up with her katana. Her breathe shallow as she glares at Phantom Lords Guild Master, Jose. Gray, tired to stand by her side but his multiple wounds made it difficult for him to stand. Juvia sat next to a half dead Aria, supporting him and applying pressure to his wounds.

"OKAY!" Erza, Gray and Jose snap their heads in my direction. Erza and Gray stare with wide eyes before a grin slides onto Grays lips. "Whose ready to-" a huge force Rams into me, sending me skidding across the hall. The sounds of grunts and pounding of flesh above. Natsu and Gajeel battled beside me, the idiots had bounced around the hall exchanging blows till they ran into me. I'm going to kill them.

Slowly lifting myself up, my hair covers my eyes as I stand and crack my knuckles. "Bunny girl, I see you've come to kick some fairy ass." Walking towards the two battered dragon slayers, all fighting in the hall stops as my fabulous ass moves.

"You're with these guy, oh prepare to get your ass kicked Lucy cause you're going down." Natsu shakes a flaming fist at my, while he rants. Without a warning, he lunges at me, his fist drawn back to punch me.

When he goes for the punch, I grab his wrist and move it away from me. Placing a hand on his cheek, I slam his face into the title floor with a solid cracking sound. Gajeels laughter follows as I walk around from Natsu's dazed form. Walking towards him, my hand reaches out at lighting speed and grabs Gajeels ear. Pulling on his earring more than his ear, I drag him towards Jose.

"Listening up, I'm only going to tell you this once. You are going to take your magic castle and go back to the god forsaken place this guild original sat, or I'm going to blow you and your guild away. Got it!" Pushing Gajeel towards Jose, he stumbles on his feet but catches himself.

"Ha, you maybe powerful _Lucy _but I'm the guild master of the most powerful guild in the whole of Flora. PHANTOM LORD WILL SQUASH FAIRY TAIL INTO THE DUST, ITS MEANT TO BE. THAT MAGIC CIRCLE IS A MY PERFECT CREATION THAT WONT JUST DESTROY WHATS LEFT OF THEIR PRECIOUS GUILD BUT THE WHOLE MAGNOLIA INTO THE DIRT THAT BELONGS UNDER OUR FEET!" Throwing his head back he starts laughing like a madman. What a Asshat.

Stretching my right arm out towards Joses 'prefect' creation. I spread out my fingers as wide as possible, harnessing all my magic power on it. Slowly closing my hand into a partial fist, I can feel the weight of the circle in my hand. Twisting my hand downward, I watch as the circle follows my movements.

No longer was the circle facing Fairy Tail, instead it faced phantom lord.

"Does this make the choice easier?" Both team Natsu and phantom lord stood frozen at the change of events. Jose, struttering over his words as his plan literal backfires onto him.

"I-I will not stop! Phantom lord will come on top. Nothing can stop me!" Jose growls, activating his magic. He attacks with a wild look on his face. Only widening my stance alittle, I wait till he's infront of me to act. He's moves are fast, but I'm faster. As soon as he's right in my face, I whisper the one spell I'm glad Wren taught me.

"Time Still" it passes through my lips like a breathe. Jose freezes, as do Gajeel and team Natsu. The battle outside grows quiet as the world around me stops. Instead of being one minute, it becomes multiple moments just for me.

Forming one side of a semicircle on both my hands, I bring them together before I twist them in opposite directions. Doing so, I make sure I focus on the people infront of me. Magic circles form under Team Fairy Tail, Gajeel, Juvia, and the remaining phantom lord members. In a flash they disappear before my eyes. Hopefully they were teleported outside next to the rest of the fairy tail members.

Grabbing hold of Jose right shoulder, in a flash the world around us moves around us.

We appear in a courtroom with five geeky looking council members in funny hats frozen in time. Abandoning Jose, I find a piece of paper and what looks important written on it. With a pen, I quickly scribble down; "My name is Jose, Im the guild master of Phantom Lord. I just tried to blow up fairy tail and magnolia using a powerful spell. Please arrest me." With some tape, I stick it to his forehead and abandoned him in the middle of the room facing the council members.

Before teleporting out of the room I notice a blue haired, red tattooed faced, man. He stood confidently but he hid a secret behind a well placed mask. Walking towards him, I stand on my tippy toes and cup his left ear. Whispering, "rememberence" a small circle covers his ear. Leaning in closely, I whisper something I hope will set him right.

"Fairy Tail is where you'll find home." The small magic circle disappears as soon as the words are spoken. Stepping away from him, I look him up and down. Letting out a approved hum. I phase out of the courtroom and to the last place I need to visit.

I've heard of Porlyusica's cabin from the hushed whispers between fairy tail guild members. The place looked almost abandoned if it wasn't for the puff of smoke raising from the chimney. Carefully entering into the small home, the trees that swallowed the outside of the home crept through windows and floorboards. Becoming one with the home.

Inside an elderly women with pink hair stands with her hands raised holding a broom. Her mouth wide open as she's stuck mid-scream. Dory and Jet are sitting up against the head boards of their beds. Their expressions caught in a fearful state. I Quickly notice how levy is missing from the space but as I move further into the room, I spot her mop of blue hair behind a divider curtain. My feet taking me to her side. Pulling away the curtain, I see the bandages that cover her banged up body. How Gajeel could do this, I will never know but I do know I can never look at him the same.

Brushing a stray blue look out of her eyes, as my hand passes over her skin. The bruises that litter her face under my fingertips brush away. The wounds slowly heal as my healing spell takes over her small body. Her split lip heals and her dislocated shoulder pulls and mends back to normal. It isn't long till she's back together again. my hand drops from her face to her unbandaged right hand. Gripping it, I give it a soft squeeze before letting go. I'm sorry Levy, I can't be part of your family. Flicking my dominant hand, an envelope wrapped letter magically appears. In my beautifully written handwriting, Levy's name sat on the White paper. I rest it against her bedside table, hoping she'll read it.

Stepping away from her bedside. I walk to the last bed at the end of the cabin. Makarvo lays asleep, green faced and in pain. I place my hand on his chest and let my magic flow from me, into him. Slowly the colour returns to his face and his magical aura refills him. Pleased with the result, I move my hand to his forehead. With my pointer finger, I flick his head causing a soft chum to ring out. No longer is Makarvos breathing stilled or face frozen. Awakening him into the time still with me, he comes alive and starts moving.

"Lucy?" Makarvo's voice is cracked and dry as he hasn't spoken for a couple of days. I quickly move across the room to a jug of water that I spotted earlier as I entered the room. Without losing a single drop, I pour the liquid into a short glass. Returning to Makarvo's side, I give him the glass.

"I'm leaving, Makarvo. I don't plan on returning to fairy tail but I'll like to thank you and the guild for looking after me." No reaction comes from him, he simply gulps greedily from the glass till every drop is gone.

"Tell me Lucy" he places the glass down on his bedside table, before turning to look at me. "You've told me all this before, so why are you here now when you could of left as soon as your time is up?"

Why am I here? He's right. But honestly I'm scared of the answer.

"Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, again. I was able to stop them. I could of left straight after, but I felt like I needed to say my goodbyes." My head floats down to look at the floor. What lies, I part of me doesn't want to leave. Of all the guilds, fairy tail had to be my favourite. Sure, their rowdy and crazy, but their family. A family I've never had.

"What a funny way to say goodbye. Stretching this moment into multiple just for yourself. It's almost like you don't want to leave." A small laugh escapes my lips as my head raises to look at Makarvo. However no smile graces his lips, instead he's serious. He's expressions wipe away my small attempt of being strong.

"I can't stay even if I wanted too. I have to go home, I have to continue training." There's no option, I have a path I have to follow. Fairy Tail just doesn't look like a stop on my path just yet.

"It's okay my child. I know your heart reaches for more than just Fairy Tail but promise me this. If the path you're following has a split in it. Promise me, you'll follow down the side your heart calls for." Makarvo's eyes plead with me, needing me to fulfill the promise, how can I turn him down.

"I promise." The words leave my lips before I have a chance to think about it.

"Good." Makarvo's right hand taps against the top of his left. The movement calms down a little after my answer.

My times up. Stepping away from his bedside, I turn and make my way towards the door. Ready to leave, my hand raises to the handle to open the door but freezes. Turning my head slightly to look at Makarvo, I stare at him from the corner of my eye.

"Remember Makarvo, the guid can't know about my circumstances. This needs to be kept a secret between the guild masters." Makarvo stares right back at me. As always, he's unfazed by my words.

"Don't worry my dear. My lips are sealed, your secret is yours to share."

I nod my head to acknowledge his words before i quickly open the door and walk out into the world. As the door quietly closes shut behind me, I click my fingers and the world around me begins moving again. Taking a deep breathe to gain some control, I take my first step as a free wizard into the world, and enjoy my last ones before I leave.

My our paths cross again Fairy Tail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TADA, am I fabulous or what. Don't kill me but this was been sitting in my document manager for about a year and have almost lost it a couple of times. It's been almost finished for awhile but now it is. I've got plans for the next time skip so don't worry. Next one is about two maybe three years into the future. **

**Sorry for the wait and see you again. Hopefully soon.**


End file.
